Tan Cerca
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: Tan cerca de alcanzar el famoso "Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre", casi creyendo que era de verdad. Pero separados por un abismo eterno: La sangre. One Shot ligeramente basado en la canción "So Close" de Jon McLaughlin


Bueno, hola a todos :) Hoy vengo con una historia Hugo/Lily que escribí hace algún tiempo ya, como regalo para Bella Valentía. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

En fin. Karii, espero que te guste, porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ti. Y lamento haber tardado tanto. Sabes que te quiero mucho.

* * *

Todos festejaban, reían, bailaban y le aplaudían a Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, que ese día habían unido sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, luego de salir por seis años y ser amigos por más de dieciséis. Todos, hasta el ya no tan pequeño Hugo, se habían reunido para presenciar este acontecimiento en un día tan especial.

Y digo que hasta Hugo estaba ahí por una simple razón. Era un verdadero milagro que el pelirrojo asistiera a un evento de esa magnitud, ya que normalmente él evitaba este tipo de fiestas, excusándose en que no le agradaban. Pero lo que parecía que no le agradaba era la idea del amor. No del amor familiar o amigable, que de ese tenía de sobra entre su enorme familia y todos sus amigos tan Slytherin como él. El amor desagradable para él era ese amor de pareja, de cursilerías y corazones, ese amor que sabía que él nunca tendría.  
Porque él solo había amado así a una persona.  
Y ese amor era más prohibido que los maleficios imperdonables.  
Pero simplemente, él no podía sacar a Lily de su cabeza.

Sí, leyeron bien, a Lily. A Lily Luna Potter, su mejor amiga y compañera de juegos, su prima, y su verdadero amor.

Hay gente que dice "es imposible enamorarse por accidente" pero para él no era cierto. Había caído preso del dulce rostro y el delicioso aroma de su prima, de su bella forma de ser, de su sonrisa, en fin, de toda ella. No había una sola duda de que la amaba. Era sencilla de comprender, de escuchar, de besar, de amar. Para él, Lily era la chica perfecta. Pero no podía ser suya, y todo por culpa de ese tonto vínculo sanguíneo que compartían. La vida podía ser muy cruel algunas veces.

Todo había comenzado en su último año, cuando la chica empezó a salir con Lyssander Scammander, gran amigo del pelirrojo. Cuando este se lo contó, Hugo fingió alegrarse, y hasta felicitó al Gryffindor, pero por dentro pudo sentir como el alma le hervía en pedazos, y como deseaba hacerle daño al rubio. En un principio pensó que eran los normales celos de primos-casi-hermanos lo que lo atacaba, pero una noche antes de irse a dormir, al verlos besándose en uno de los corredores, los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y en silencio se dirigió hacia su habitación. Fue allí cuando recordó la clase de pociones del año anterior, en la que descubrió uno de los olores de su amortenia como lilios púrpuras. En su momento no fue capaz de relacionarlo con su prima, pero ahora lo veía tan claro como el agua: sin pensarlo y sin querer había caído preso del amor de Lilian.

Hizo hasta lo imposible por olvidarla; salió con una o dos chicas –citas que terminaron en desastre, vale acatar– se alejó de ella y Lyssander y se volvió más solitario, pero nada funcionaba. Seguía loco por la chica. Y la bomba detonó cuando, un día en el que se había levantado de pésimo humor, Lily lo interceptó molesta en el pasillo.

–¡Weasley! –escuchó gritar a la pelirroja, visiblemente molesta. –Sígueme.

Con no mucho humor pero queriendo ver qué quería su amada, la siguió hasta el árbol en que se solían sentar durante su tiempo libre, que se encontraba lo bastante alejado de todo como para que nadie los encontrara allí. La chica se sentó y lo instó a hacer lo mismo; aún con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de que ella hablara.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –le espetó con rencor.

–¿Qué cosa? – El chico trató de hacerse el tonto. Estaba resentido con ella por querer hacer lo que iba a hacer: culparlo por alejarse.

–No seas imbécil Hugo Weasley, y dime de una buena vez por qué rayos te has alejado de mí.

–Somos de casas opuestas Lily. Sabes que así es como debe ser. –Hugo trataba de safarse de la situación, así que dicho esto se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse.

Pero Lily se levantó al mismo tiempo y asió con fuerza el brazo del chico, obligándolo a quedarse.

–No te creo ni una palabra, así que hazte a ti mismo un favor y no me vuelvas a mentir, porque sabes perfectamente que puedo notar cuando lo haces.

Por alguna extraña razón, esto acrecentó la molestia que el Slytherin tenía.

–De acuerdo. –se volteó molesto, acorralándola contra el árbol con sus brazos. –Pero no te quejes si no te gusta lo que oyes –le advirtió–. Me alejé de ti porque me enamoré Lils. Me enamoré de ti, y sé que no puedo tenerte, y menos cuando estás con ese idiota de Scammander, así que hazme un favor y déjame en paz de una buena vez.

La chica se quedó perpleja por un segundo, pero cuando reaccionó, vio que él ya se había encaminado varios metros. Aún algo estupefacta, pero con algo de cólera también, lo llamó.

–¡Hugo Arthur Weasley, ven aquí en este instante! –gritó la chica como nunca. Por suerte los jardines estaban vacíos, pensó. El chico la escuchó, pero decidió ignorarla, así que ella lo siguió. Luego de un momento, lo alcanzó cerca del lago. Él seguía caminando mientras ella hablaba, pero luego de escucharla se detuvo en seco.

–¡No puedes simplemente hacer una confesión como esa y luego irte como si nada Hugo!

La mirada que él le dirigió era una mezcla de dolor, ira y confusión.

–¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme a escucharte decir que está mal, que soy un estúpido repugnante? ¡Eso ya lo sé, Lilian! No necesito que me lo eches en cara.

–No era eso a lo que me refería, Hugo. Quería decir que no puedes hacer una confesión de ese tipo sin besarme luego.

Cualquier sentimiento en la cabeza y expresión del chico fue reemplazado por la estupefacción.

–Hugo –agregó Lily al ver el rostro de su primo–. Bésame. Y no me llames Lilian.

El chico, aún sorprendido, estrechó a su prima entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión desbordada, acariciando sus cabellos mientras ella se abrazaba a su pecho. Lengua y lengua se unieron en una danza casi coreografiada; conociéndose, explorándose por primera vez y aún así, sintiendo que lo habían hecho millones de veces antes.

Así siguieron por un largo rato, besándose y mimándose como cualquier pareja normal, hasta que vieron el atardecer y acataron que debían irse a la cama de una buena vez, si no querían meterse en problemas. Al contrario de sus progenitores y hermanos, Lily y Hugo eran menos reacios a cometer estos. Sin embargo, antes de separarse, acordaron verse al día siguiente –que por suerte era sábado– en Hogsmeade, para hablar seriamente sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Como lo planteado, allí estaban ambos, detrás del salón de té de Madam Putddfoot, listos para esclarecer lo que había acontecido el día anterior. El primero en hablar fue Hugo.

–Estuvo mal –fue lo único que dijo.

–Lo sé –estuvo de acuerdo Lily–. Pero quiero repetirlo.

–Lils...

–Hugo, llevo años sintiendo algo por ti. Esa fue la única razón por la que salí con Lyssander; para darte celos. Funcionó. –La chica exhibió una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, que luego dio paso a su expresión seria, que daba a entender que no bromeaba. –Quiero estar contigo. No me importa nada más. Por favor, Hugui –pidió, usando su tono de "obtendré lo que quiera"

El chico le sonrió con algo de dolor. –Yo también lo quiero, Lils, pero debes entender que esto no llevará a nada bueno. Sabes que lo nuestro es algo que, si sucede, deberá ser a escondidas.

–Lo entiendo. Si tú estás dispuesto, yo también –la chica lo miró directo a los ojos.

–Lo estoy. Pero no puedes dejar a Lyssander. –Hugo pronunció estas palabras con todo el dolor de su alma. Con la mirada, Lily le preguntó las razones, así que él se explicó. –Nos servirá de tapadera. Nadie sospechará nada por que tengas novio y quieras pasar un tiempo con tu mejor amigo. Es lo único que se me ocurre para solucionarlo.

También con dolor, la pelirroja aceptó.

Siguieron reuniéndose clandestinamente cada vez que podían; en las noches en cualquier salón vacío, en la sala común de Slytherin, donde fuera. Y cuando fuera. Se aseguraban de dejar mensajes secretos que solo el otro entendiera para pactar sus citas. Así continuaron por todo el resto del año, y aún cuando salieron de la escuela.

Para el mundo eran como antes. Los dos mejores amigos, y Hugo un muy buen amigo de Lyssander; mostrándole apoyo en su relación con Lily, acompañándolos en las salidas grupales, siendo el perfecto amigo solterón. Y para ellos mismos, eran mucho más que los mejores amigos. Eran los mejores amantes, la mejor pareja, la mejor combinación. Pero siempre en secreto, sin que nadie lo notara.

Todo bien hasta esa boda.

Después de un rato de estar sentado, comiendo –Hugo había sin duda heredado eso de su padre– el ahora hombre notó que su prima no estaba en la pista de baile, sino sentada en una de las mesas, con nadie a su alrededor. Decidió acercarse; después de todo, era perfectamente normal querer hablar con tu mejor amiga.

–¿Le gustaría bailar, señorita? –Hugo hizo su mejor intento de galantería, algo que a la chica siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

–Por mí encantada, joven –rió la chica Potter, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista.

Hugo ya había bailado un rato con Rose y otro con Lucy, así que no le preocupó tanto el qué pensarían. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a disfrutar del baile y de su acompañante. Sin embargo, después de unas cinco canciones, no pudo evitar preguntar.

–¿Dónde está Lyssander? – Porque era muy extraño que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su florecita, considerando lo mucho que el rubio gozaba la presencia de Lily.

–Salió de emergencia. Problemas en San Mungo, según escuché. –Respondió ella pensando en el trabajo que su "novio" realizaba en el hospital, como enfermero. –Hugo, debo comentarte algo. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

El chico asintió, y casi sin ser notados, ambos se escabulleron al lago que estaba cerca del salón, donde se sentaron. Hugo pudo notar que Lily estaba tensa. Ella, decidiendo no ocultarlo por más tiempo, soltó la bomba de una buena vez.

–Lyssander me pidió matrimonio.

El pelirrojo la miró con ojos como platos, y necesitó varios segundos para poder reaccionar.

–Felicidades en ese caso. Espero que tengan mucha prosperidad. –Él interpretó la noticia como un claro rompimiento de lo que tenía con Lily, fuera lo que fuera. La chica frunció los labios y apartó la mirada.

–Aún no he aceptado, ni pienso hacerlo.

–¿Por qué no, Lils? He visto la expresión de Lyssander cuando te ve; él te ama más que a nada.

–¿De qué lado estás, Hugo? –la chica casi gritó. –Sabes perfectamente bien que no lo quiero a él, ¡sino a ti, tarado! Empiezo a dudar que tú me quieras de la misma manera. –Ella aún le daba la espalda, pero Hugo podría adivinar su expresión hasta dormido. Era la misma que él tenía.

–Jamás digas eso de nuevo –siseó–. Sabes que te amo Lils, más de lo que nadie te amará.

–Entonces –sollozó– ¿por qué quieres que me case con él?

–Porque él te puede dar algo que yo no, Lils. Sabes que lo nuestro solo traerá desprecio sobre nosotros. Que seremos repudiados por nuestra familia y amigos. Estar con él es la única forma de que estés bien. Además, sé que en el fondo lo quieres. No como a mí, pero sé que lo haces.

Lily lo miró con ojos llorosos, y él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla.

Mientras ella lloraba en su pecho, Hugo pudo traducir las siguientes palabras:

–Lo haré... Si me prometes algo. Prométeme que lo nuestro no terminará. Jamás Hugo, promételo. Si lo haces, seguiré con todo como hasta ahora, y me casaré con él.

El hombre, deseando a la vez hacerlo y no hacerlo, asintió lentamente, besando la cabeza de su amada.

–Lo juro, Lily. Lo juro.

Y ahora, poco más de tres años después de la boda de su hermana, Hugo Weasley, aún solterón de primera, se dirigía al bautizo de su nuevo ahijado: Jonah Scammander. Un niño que, desde ya podía notarlo, tendría los alborotados rizos que caracterizaban a su abuela paterna: Hermione Granger.


End file.
